In a first aspect thereof, the present invention relates to a method for cutting a ribbon of rubber-coated fabric including a plurality of reinforcing cords substantially parallel to one another, such as for instance a belt strip or other semi-finished reinforcing products intended for manufacturing the carcass of a green tire for vehicles.
In the following description and in the subsequent claims, the term: “ribbon of rubber-coated fabric,” is used to indicate any continuous strip of rubber mixture embedding a plurality of reinforcing cords, by way of example metal and/or textile cords substantially parallel to one another.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for cutting a ribbon of rubber-coated fabric including a plurality of reinforcing cords as defined above.